Akira Todo
This article is about the ace of the volleyball club. For the article about the 28th chapter of the manga, see Chapter 28. |rname = Tōdō Akira |ename = Toudou Akira |debut = Chapter 15; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = October 8th (Libra)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |nationality = Japanese |age = 17 |height = 175 cm |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School (former) Mating Facility |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 15 |affiliation = Shota Group |jva = Marie Miyake }} Akira TodoWorld's End Harem Manga "Akira Todo Gravure"World's End Harem Manga Volume 6 Back Cover''World's End Harem'' Manga Volume 10 is a third-year student and the ace of the volleyball club at Keimon West Private High School. Appearance Akira is a busty young woman and tall in height with a slender physique. She has long black hair in the style of a ponytail reaching her backside with bangs and has light blue irises. She wears her school uniforms which are a short-sleeved white blouse a red bow-tie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, blue knee highs, and black shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 In gymnastics class, Akira wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While playing volleyball, Akira wears a sleeveless, white and blue shirt with a black collar, blue shorts, black armbands, black kneepads, long white socks, and white and black shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In swim class, Akira wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white (or orange) stripes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 When she runs, she wears a white t-shirt, grayish-blue shorts, and white and black shoes with green arrows pointed towards each other on the shoe flaps.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 Body Measurements Akira has a bust measurement of 92.2 cm (G cup), a waist measurement of 58 cm, and a hip measurement of 90 cm. After some time, Akira's breasts grew two centimeters and her waist grew five centimeters to 63 cm.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 37 Gallery Akira in Athletics Uniform.png|Akira in her athletics uniform. Akira in a Swimsuit.png|Akira in the school swimsuit. Akira in School Uniform.png|Akira in her school uniform. Akira in Color.png|Akira in color. Akira in Maid Outfit.png|Akira in a maid's outfit. Personality Akira is annoyed when those interrupt her volleyball practice. Though, she is competitive, accepting Chifuyu's challenge to face her in volleyball. She is a hateful girl who never gives into shyness, but she makes quite a girly face when she is in front of Shota. Though she is not good at showing her feelings and she tends to look cool but in reality, she takes care of others, making her the favorite among the female students. Akira is shown to be the jealous type. She is seen to be jealous when Shota interacts with other girls. It is seen when Shota and Natsu waved to each other after Natsu won the shared room, and when Shota is seen kissing a girl on Shota Duty during class. Relationships Shota Group Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda Akira finds Chifuyu easily annoying. Shota Doi Akira entered Keimon West Private High School because she was interested in Shota Doi. She makes quite a girly face when she is in front of him. Even though she is interested in Shota, she waited for him to mate with her but he continued to mate with other girls, making Akira jealous. When given the chance, Akira would aggressively force Shota to mate with her. After injuring Shota with the volleyball, she quickly apologized to Shota and even apologized to him again later. Akira seemed shy when around Shota and got sad when he interacted with other girls. This is seen when Shota and Natsu waved to each other after she won the shared room, and when Shota was kissing a girl on Shota Duty. Shunka Hiiragi Akira and Shunka Hiiragi seem to be close as the two were friendly after the swimming competition to sleep in Shota's room for a week. Natsu Ichijo Koyuki Group Koyuki Akira is envious of the attention Koyuki gets from Shota. While Shota and Koyuki were talking in the gym, Akira, while playing volleyball, hit a volleyball between the two, potentially attempting to hit Koyuki. As she walked passed her to retrieve the ball, Akira looked at Koyuki with anger in her eyes. History During athletics class, Akira did the long jump and went 6m 40cm. The next day in the gym, Akira was playing volleyball when she was confronted by Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. As Akira was asking Chifuyu how many times she needed to tell her to not interrupt their training, Akira noticed Shota Doi at the door of the gym. Akira then accepted Chifuyu's challenge to face her in a match. When the match began, Akira spiked the ball, causing the ball to knock Chifuyu unconscious, and the ball also ricochetted and hit Shota. Akira got on her knees and apologized to Shota and said she would do anything to make up for it before taking him to the infirmary.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later in swim class, Akira raced Shunka Hiiragi and won by 0.31 seconds with a time of 25.72 seconds. After talking with Shunka, Akira heard Chifuyu talking to Shota about being called the Flying Fish of the Rhine, but Akira said the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Akira then spoke with Shota and apologized again for hitting him with the ball. She was then interrupted when Chifuyu pulled down her swimsuit, exposing her breasts. In anger, Akira threw Chifuyu into the pool. Shortly after, Natsu Ichijo was declared to be in first place with a time of 24.88 seconds. After Natsu exited the pool, Akira walked away after seeing Natsu and Shota wave to each other. Two days later, Akira was in class when Karen Kamiya and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them. Six days later in class, Karen announced a raffle box competition to be the next to share a room with Shota. Akira wanted to go first, but Chifuyu told Akira to watch her luck. However, Rikka Yanagi won the competition, becoming the next girl to share a room with Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 Later in the night, Akira was exercising when she sees Shota sitting down. Akira apologizes to Shota for his head injury, so Shota requested for Akira to lift her shirt and flash, and she proceeded to. After feeling her breasts, Shota pulled her shirt down and ran away as he told her good night.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 28 The next day, Akira was in the gym cleaning the floor when Shota appeared and apologized for taking advantage of her when she was worried about him. After being asked, Shota agreed to help Akira clean the equipment to make it up to her. In the equipment room, Akira closed the door and forced Shota to mate with her because she waited for him. Afterwards, Akira apologized to Shota due to it being uncomfortable to him. Later, the next day, Akira, along with Natsu and Shunka, went to the infirmary and to heal his injuries, the three kissed his wounds. After mating with Shota, Akira, along with the other two, were tired, so they slept on the bed. In class the next day, Akira watched as Shota kissed the girl on Shota Duty.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 The next day, after Natsu and Shunka told the new transfer student, Shion Hoshino, that they do not see her as a classmate, Akira told Shion that they all were rivals but they cannot help her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 Sometime later, Akira, Shota, Chifuyu, Karen, Natsu, and Shunka were on the roof of the school having lunch. Akira was seen feeding Shota because it was her day for Shota Duty. The group then began talking about a ghost in the grove behind the school dorms. Karen then dared that Shota would take a girl on a walk in the grove. The girls there pleaded to do it, but Karen already had a girl in mind.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 37 The next day in the school infirmary, Akira's body measurements were taken by Shota. The nurse complimented Akira's growth but Akira thanked Shota. The next day in class, Karen encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 38 The next day, Akira was watching, along with the other class members, as Shota made out with Koyuki. Later in athletics class, Akira hit a volleyball between Shota and Koyuki as Koyuki was showing him her moves. Akira apologized to Shota but stared down Koyuki as she walked passed to get her ball. Later that night, Akira, Natsu, and Shunka were outside Koyuki and Hakuro's dorm room and watched as they mated with them. Though the girl were jealous, Natsu suggested to come up with a plan to gain Shota's affection.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 39 In swim class the next day, as some of the girls began a swimming contest to see who was next for Shota, Akira and Natsu pressed Shota into a corner after Natsu cut his shorts.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 40 Part 1 To help Shota cover himself, Natsu suggested for Shota to get inside Akira's new elastic swimsuit and he would be hidden because of her height. After Shota got inside, the two went inside the pool. After the other girls left, Akira and Shota returned from the pool. Natsu then encouraged him to punish them for overdoing it.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 40 Part 2 Three days later, Akira was with Shunka in the girl dorm's public bath when Natsu arrived with Shota. Moments later, the girls then began to wash Shota, Akira with her large breasts. Afterwards, Rikka entered and wanted to do it with Shota after noticing the swimming incident. The girls all together then began mating with Shota. Some time later, Koyuki and Natsu were debating whose turn it was for Shota Duty but Shota had the idea to have a foursome with three other girls. He then told them to line up with their butts out so her could penetrate them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 42 Later, after the school was attacked by terrorists, Akira, Natsu, Shunka, and Chifuyu visited Shota in the Keimon City Central Hospital.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 43 Later, Akira, Shunka, Natsu, and Chifuyu were taken with Shota and Karen to the Mating Facility. The group was also informed there were four men other than Shota in the world. In the facility, the group was sitting in the lobby when Chifuyu's elder sister Maria Kuroda entered, and the two were happily reunited. To her confusion, Akira was surprised by the appearance of her elder sister. Akira, Natsu, and Shunka were amused by the sisters' interactions.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Some day later, Akira was with Shota, Natsu, and Shunka in Shota's room and were on his bed. Akira watched as the other deep kiss Shota as they were using a piece of candy, becoming jealous. After Natsu, Akira began deep kissing Shota for a while. Suddenly, Shota laid Akira on the bed and began to have sex with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 Days later, Akira was practicing her volleyball skills in the Mating Facility. Shota arrived, and she thanked him for allowing her to use the place. Akira then wondered if he knew the rumors regarding a woman conceiving a boy from No. 1. She then stated that she wanted to give birth to Shota's child as she lifted her shirt and lowered her shorts.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 62 Aftewards, Akira continued exercising by running and doing 20 sit-ups. She wondered if the training would help with childbirth, so Shota informed her that it stimulated female hormones. The two then began to kiss, and Shota was pleased with her scent as he continued he kiss her as he played with her breasts. As she grabbed a hold of the volleyball net, she stated she believed it was an ovulation day and desperate craving for Shota as she pulled down her shorts. After mating, the couple took a shower together. Shota had a request for Akira, and she said she would do anything he asked.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 63 Other Media *In World's End Harem VR, Akira is voiced by Marie Miyake. Sawa Minami is also the motion performer for Akira Todo. Notable Quotes * さんに かあったら …どんなことをしても うから…|Doi-san ni nanika attara watashi… don'na koto o shite mo tsugunaukara…}} Trivia *Akira (晶) means "sparkle" or "crystal", in reference to Akira's eye color. *Akira has a blood type of O. *Akira's hobby and skill is volleyball. *Akira likes mille crêpes. *Akira dislikes pollen. *Akira's rankings in the Popularity Polls: **In the first female popularity poll, Akira ranked first with 600 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll **In the second female popularity poll, Akira ranked first with 2,672 votes.2nd Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Shota Group Category:Japanese